


Sex is love

by Marylebone221



Series: Poems [3]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Hurt, Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marylebone221/pseuds/Marylebone221





	Sex is love

Don’t know why,  
Don’t know how,  
Don’t know what,  
Don’t know when.

Something has changed,  
Something is different,  
Something is bothering,  
Something is strange.

It is off,  
He is off,  
I am off,  
We are off…

I am scared,  
Determined is he,  
I am frightened,  
Focused is he.

What If I am not enough?  
Ask I  
I am bothering!  
Says he

Is he right ?  
Ask I  
I am nothing !  
Says he 

Sex is it,  
Sex works,  
Sex calms,  
Sex he cares.

During sex I am enough,  
During sex I am not nothing,  
During sex I am worth,  
During sex I am not bothering.

Sex is the solution,  
Should it be?  
Sex is my safety,  
Is it supposed to be?

Love is sex,  
And sex is love


End file.
